Viaje largo por la vida
by Luna Roja
Summary: Durante todo el tiempo que vivió, tubo multiples anecdotas que le ocurrieron. pero en realidad encontro la luz del tunel gracias a ella...


**Viaje largo por la vida**

**Bien quiero aclarar que este fic se encuentra entre la llegada de Kevin al equipo, y lo que poco a poco va sintiendo por Gwen y su forma de pensar va cambiando a medida que pasa más tiempo. Luego llegare a supremacía alienígena. No lo contare todo, pero si habrán varios detalles**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece le pertenece a:" Man of Action" Y A "Cartoon Network"**

A que tampoco le habían demostrado a Kevin sobre esto. Se le había desterrado de su hogar y trato Toda su vida tratando de obtener este sentimiento, pero nadie se lo otorgaba. A cambio de esto el tenia humillaciones, burlas, odio, dolor y soledad. Poco a poco el fue obteniendo aquella independencia que fue siendo característica de el. Consiguió un "hogar" aprendió a defenderse con sus supuesto poderes "monstruosos" a lo que le calificaban al pobre, luego robaba para poder sobrevivir unos días. Pero conoció a un joven llamado ben, el cual le cambio su vida por completo, había sido su amigo, pero luego se transformo en su enemigo como muchos otros. Gracias a esto y algunas otras obtuvo una nueva apariencia a la cual culpo al otro joven. Nuevamente el fue visto junto al chico varias veces y en su ultima pelea lo llevo a quedarse encerrado en el null void.

Otro cambio le surgió al encontrar una persona que en verdad le importo, le cambio su apariencia y ayudo a controlar su ira, pero una vez mas la muerte se llevo a otro ser querido. Logro escapar, se mudo con su madre y comenzó una vida de nuevo. Vivía de los negocios sucios y en uno de estos surgió el reencuentro con su némesis (uno de muchos mas) fue derrotado por su supuesta valentía, pero muy pronto esto cambiaria.

Se le ofreció una ayuda, si colaboraba. Pero el se negó, asta que una hermosa chica se acerco hacia el y le dijo que la vida de muchos estaba en peligro. El la observo y como si fuese sido la primera vez que la veía se "enamoro a primera vista", pero algo había ocurrido durante la trayectoria de niño a adolescente, algo había pasado entre ellos para que el le surgieran esos sentimientos. Durante su unión al grupo, el fue cada vez mas cercano a ella. Con muchos de sus celos logro que muchos peligros se alejaran de ella y algunos más solos los veía como un chiste.

Llego a tener grandes citas a las cuales muchas de estas, fueron casi exigidas. Pero no había mucho reproche en esto, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento. Ya en una segundo ocasión, por tratar de mejorar aquel aparato que portaba su primo, sufrió su segunda mutación. De nuevo se sentía agobiado ya que este creía que su amada le rechazaba por su apariencia. Pronto ocurrieron algunos engaños no muy graves con una chica llamada "Carolina" (traducción)lo cual esto solo era una pequeña jugada de uno de los enemigos de Gwen. Ella fue herida, y ben conto de su error a Kevin, pero luego esto fue resuelto. A medida que avanzo el tiempo el onmitrix fue destruido y el volvió a la normalidad, sellando esto con un beso que demostraba todo el amor y el cariño que muy en secreto se tenían.

Volviendo en un tiempo ben se reencontró con una chica llamada Elena la cual era su amorío cuando tan solo tenía 13 años de edad. El la protegió y le ayudo en cuanto a la investigación de su padre, los chips esos venditos chips, que poseieron a gran parte de la población. Hallaron con ellos cerca de un lugar el cual, era la concentración y exportación de los nanochips, Ben, Elena, Gwen y el , lograron detener esta invasión gracias también al abuelo Max, el cual fue poseído, pero previamente curado como todos los demás.

Pronto en unas semanas la identidad de ben fue relevada, y su intimidad abierta y sofogada. El a igual que su amiga estableció una amistad mas solidad, casi considerándolo su hermano, y gwen, que hay con Gwen . Ella ya era su novia oficial, después de tanto tiempo juntos algo tenia que pasar, descubrieron al inocente niño que no tenia ni la menor intensión de causar daño a ben. Luego la familia de ben atacada por sus viejos enemigos zombozo, volkanus y charmcaster. El y gwen se veían algo distanciados, el se le mostraba mas anti parabólico, lo cual ella notaba muy bien. Se había unido un poco mas a ben y dejado u poco al lado a gwen, con cada discusión su relación se sentía a romper. Pero en un momento determinado el estuvo a punto de perderla en sus brazos, cuando abrió sus ojos , el prometió que nunca mas lo hiciera. Eso le había advertido, que cada vez que paliara estaban en riesgo de muerte.

Otras cosas se produjeron. El maldito agreggor un villano que según paradoja este era peor. Un osmosiano eso le preocupaba , era casi igual a aquella vez que el también perdió el la razon por la cual el fue asi en su viejo pasado pero le intento advertirle, pero el no hizo caso y absorbvio aquellos aliens de la galaxia de andromeda. mil cosas ocurrieron el volvio nuevamente y por tercera vez a mutar, esta vez en los aliens mas poderosos del superonmitrix. olvido todo, apesar de la advertencia de paradox. olvido a sus amigos y volvio a vengarse de queines les habian hecho daño a sus amigos pasados. cobro viejas deudas. y estubo al punto de tentar a matar a lo que mas habia amado en su vida gwendolyn. viendo sus lagrimas el se detuvo, al recordar el amor que este sentia por ella.

luego ella por su propio metodo trato de converser a ben de no asesinarlo, pero este cegado por las muertes que ocurrian, le intento en una lucha contra gwen, llegar a la victori forzada, para acabar de una vesz por todas con el. sin embargo los viejos sentimientos de ellas no acababan, en ayudarlo, asta llegar al punto en que este le absorviera sus poderes no le importo y siguio con su intento junto a cooper, y a darkstar ya que este ultimo y ella habian hecho un trato. entre la lucha a que el volviese lo lograron conectar finalmente a la maquina recien construida.; y ahi kevin volvio de nuevo a la normalidad. pidio un beso por parte de ella, el cual esta le extrañaba...

la llegada de eunice que en verdad era una copia de adn de gwen, asta la dificil vida que vivia gwen... soporto kevin, pero sin mucho mas el obtuvo aquello que tanto anhelaba, el AMOR. el finalmente despues de tantas dificultades, despues de tantas injusticias, de tantos rocas con que tropeso, el encontro a l apersona que en secreto amo. gwendolyn tennyson ella era el resultado de todos sus logros...

**Bien esto, esta algo larguito no explica como que bien , pero lo e intententado, he querido terminarlo mejor, pero el cansancio me vencio. please ruego por rewies, ayuda, criticas y felicitaciones(lo dudo), bien sin mas nada que decir lo unico que pienso de este trabajo...ES QUE COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO!**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA**

**NOTA: Perdon por el feo resumen lo mejorare lo prometo. no parece un gwevin , pero mas pronto veran que si.**


End file.
